


Not For You

by corpsefluid



Series: MGS Kink Meme [8]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: A Katamari of Depravity, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Asphyxiation, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dental Trauma, Gore, Guro, Kaz suffering, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Abuse, Medical Kink, Mistaken Identity, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slave Training, Substitution, Torture, Vomiting, Warnings May Change, Watersports, human urinal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate time line: instead of being killed before Shadow Moses, Kaz is taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not the House Call he Expected

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not familiar with the term 'Dead Dove: Do Not Eat', go look it up before proceeding.
> 
> This was written for a kink meme prompt and will be proof read later.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Alternate time line: instead of being killed before Shadow Moses, Kaz has his remaining limbs cut off and is made into a sex slave._
> 
>  
> 
> _Either have him rescued by Snake and do some hurt comfort, or go the training Kaz for his new duties route with Ocelot or whoever Ocelot decides to leave him with, bonus points for suffering, mind break, and/or Solidus."_

Kazuhira Miller had always expected the knock on his door to come. Maybe not right then specifically, but he knew it would come one day. Even if he didn't, he wasn't about to answer his door unarmed. Gun tucked in his waistband, knife in his boot, and something a little higher calibre by the door.

The first clue something was wrong, other than having a visitor at all, was that the dogs outside hadn't made a single peep before or after the door was knocked on. Huskies were talkers by nature, quiet was wrong. _Very wrong_.

Armed and suitably dangerous, Kaz cracked the door.

That was when everything went to shit, something behind the door exploded, splintering the frame and ripping the chains, the force of the door blowing in knocking Kaz on his arse. No matter how fast he was getting his feet back under him, there wasn't much he could do to keep the intruder from simply strolling on in.

Despite Ocelot's promise one of them would have to kill the other, Kaz couldn't say he entirely expected Ocelot would show up himself, show up on his own, or do any of the above nearly as loudly as he just had.

For any of the shock Kaz felt, he didn't let it get to him, with the explosion still ringing in his ears Kaz drew his gun and fired.

Ocelot was already on him, in close enough to grab his arm and drive a blow into his elbow in an attempt to get him to drop the weapon.

Kaz retaliated by using the proximity to pull Ocelot into a hold, Ocelot twisted the grab into his own to throw Kaz.

They were both older, Kaz had hoped he could use Ocelot's age against him, but the fact was his own age also worked against him here. Ocelot was still participating in active duty, Kaz had been hiding away in buttfuck no where, exercise was no substitute. Kaz was rusty, he'd gotten _soft_.

Kaz would be lying if he said it didn't wound his pride to see how easily Ocelot managed to slam him into the ground. Probably wounded some other things too, though he wasn't going to go without a fight.

If he'd been wanted dead, Ocelot could have just shot him, or even fucking gassed him without even putting himself at risk. He must have wanted Kaz alive, and being brought in alive had every possibility of being worse, considering what he remembered of Ocelot's work.

Throwing a blow to the back of Ocelot's knee to bring the leg out from under him, Kaz swung himself to his feet, retrieving the knife from his boot to swing at Ocelot.

Grunting, Ocelot kicked out with his spurs to buy himself time to get himself up. Ducking and weaving, Ocelot went after Kaz' weapon again, knocking his arm out of the way to deliver a nosebreaking headbutt.

Kaz responded with a gut churning sucker punch, trying to shake off the blow to his head and get a solid hit with his knife before Ocelot was out of reach again. Instead, Ocelot smacked the knife out of his hand and kneed him in the balls.

Painful, but survivable, and possible to shake off with the adrenaline. Kaz brought his elbow down into Ocelot's shoulder, pulling him closer to repeat the blow with his metal prosthetic, just trying to incapacitate Ocelot long enough to rearm himself.

Kaz didn't see Ocelot's knife until his prosthetic fell limp, like cutting strings on a puppet. One well place knife into the wiring between the plates and it was nothing but a heavy lump of metal, barely responding.

Ripping the blade from his now useless prosthetic arm, he swung it at Ocelot, cursing as Ocelot caught his hand and twisted his shoulder to throw him down again. Kicking out, Kaz tried to bring Ocelot to the floor with him.

Ocelot instead dropped his full weight into an elbow blow to Kaz' stomach.

Kaz retched, vomiting bile as he tried to swing blindly to catch Ocelot off guard. Desperately trying to land another proper blow that might turn the tide in his favour. His flailing limb found Ocelot's dumbly loose hair, Kaz yanked with all his strength to smash Ocelot's face into the floor.

Ocelot yelled, but it was nothing to the sound Kaz made as he felt the knife go through his wrist. Clean between the bones, Ocelot twisted the blade until his hair was released.

Kaz' grip fell limp as the metal ground against bone, unable to get his breath back to scream again as Ocelot pressed the limb down to the hardwood floor, digging the knife into the wood beneath to pin Kaz' wrist.

“You don't get to die that easily, Kazuhira Miller.” Ocelot's voice had changed with age, but it was still unmistakeable. That _smug motherfucker_ , if Kaz could get up he'd strangle him.

Instead, Kaz jerked his wrist, despite the blade through it, attempting to swing the lifeless metal of his other hand to pull the blade even though it couldn't respond.

Ocelot knelt down, straddling Kaz' ribs, putting his weight on Kaz shoulders, further inhibiting his movement.

“Still, I've got some time to spend with you before you're picked up. I'll have to entertain myself.” Ocelot unholstered one of his revolvers. “Here you go, suck on this- it'll keep your mouth busy.” Ocelot gave the gun a spin before pressing the barrel up against Kaz's closed lips.

The smell of the metal and oil filled Kaz' senses, painfully cold against his mouth. Kaz grit his teeth to stubbornly keep the weapon out of his mouth.

“Holding out for something better?”

“I was thinking nice sunny beach, busty blonde and a curvy red-head-”

Ocelot cut of Kaz' comment with a heavy strike to the face with his revolver, “Nothing against what you're saying, I just always wanted to try doing that to you.” Ocelot shrugged and shook his hair out of his face. “Now you can open wide or I can find something else to do to you.”

Ocelot didn't even really bother with trying to make Kaz open his mouth or let him give an answer, he just pressed the barrel to his lips hard, and added force when his mouth didn't yield to the metal. Kaz thought he could hear his teeth creaking from the pressure, but he kept his jaw closed tight, no need to make it easy for Ocelot after all.

“Something else it is!” Ocelot practically _preened_ , taking the opportunity to switch his gun for another knife. Much smaller than the one being used to keep Kaz' wrist pinned to the floor, but no less sharp.

Gripping Kaz' jaw, Ocelot forced two leather gloved fingers into Kaz' mouth between his teeth and his cheek. Stretching the flesh tight before he simply ran the knife through the meat of Kaz' cheek, right between the fingers he forced inside, just barely avoiding chipping Kaz' teeth.

Kaz screamed, or at least he tried to, with blood flooding his face both inside and out it was mostly gurgled and trying to open his mouth intensified the pain tenfold. Kaz couldn't even work up the force to bite Ocelot, especially now with the knife worked between his teeth.

“Now the other side.”

Kaz braced himself as Ocelot repeated the process. He managed to avoid screaming, but trying to clench his jaw was out of the question. Now with a hole in each cheek, Kaz found himself holding his mouth loosely open, trying to offset the pain. Blood was soaking Kaz' hair and back quickly, going from hot to cold nearly as fast as it was being pumped out of him. While he couldn't get a good look at what Ocelot was doing, he had a pretty good idea of where it was going.

The sound of zips and belt buckles were pretty distinct.

With some shifting of clothes, and Ocelot moving his position higher on Kaz' torso, Kaz found his mouth full of cock as he expected. What he didn't expect was Ocelot hooking his fingers into the slits in his cheeks, holding Kaz's jaw open wider to accommodate him.

Kaz didn't have a hope of suppressing his gag reflex, and with the pain being enough to make him heave, Kaz vomited. Stomach acid burbled up and out, both around Ocelot's dick and out the holes in Kaz' cheeks, burning the fresh wounds as Kaz choked on blood and vomit being forced the wrong way by Ocelot fucking his face.

Kaz convulsed as he tried to clear his airway and was unable to pull in a substantial breath. Coughing and retching, Kaz struggled to pull his face away from the painful hold and get Ocelot's cock out of his mouth as his vision grew spotty. Kaz' ears buzzed with the lack of oxygen as his vision blacked out in chunks, his chest frantically heaving right up until he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write a fight worth a dick, but at least I tried. This is broken up into chapters 1. because it's crazy long by my standards, and 2. it's probably going to take a while to be done.
> 
> Being posted now because I like more immediate input than waiting until I'm done.


	2. Not the White Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITT: one of my favourite kinks that I don't write enough.

Kaz hated hospitals, hated the smell of the bleach and clean linen, hated the beep of monitors, and hated the crisp white lights that showed pink through his eyelids no matter how tightly he shut his eyes.

It took a moment for the circumstances to come back to him. When they did, that's when Kaz finally forced his eyes to open despite the burning brightness of the overhead lights. Squinting against the searing pain for a moment before a sharp and sudden ache in his face forced him to stop. Noting the tightness of the sensation, he suspected stitches, maybe a heavy sedative too considering how long it took to register and that he couldn't make himself sit up.

With what little mobility he did have, Kaz tried to look around the room. He could hardly make out anything, but that was to be expected, his eyesight had only gotten worse over the years. It smelled, sounded and looked like a standard hospital room as far as he could tell, but that blob near the end of his bed was an obnoxiously familiar colour combination.

One that confirmed he wasn't even remotely out of the woods yet.

_Revolver Fucking Ocelot._

“Awake? They told me they'd make sure you wouldn't wake up till I got back.”

“Visiting hours are over, fuck off.”

Kaz could make out had something white and something pink on Ocelot. The white bit was shaped somewhat triangular, maybe a sling, he couldn't begin to guess what the pink thing Ocelot was holding was without his glasses.

Until Ocelot touched his face with it.

It was cold, but it felt like skin. A hand with its fingers stiff from rigor mortis, probably a arm with the length of it. He could make out the digits just on the edge of his field of vision now it was closer enough.

Abruptly Kaz was very concerned with his inability to push himself up from the bed.

Before he could open his mouth he found it stuffed full of Ocelot's leather gloved fingers.

Kaz certainly didn't have any strength behind it, but he bit down as best he could. Even if he couldn't make it hurt, he was going to try. Anything to make his displeasure and horror known.

“Noticed? The doctors made some modifications while I was on a mission. Suits you, but this is a hospital, people are trying to recover here so we can't have you making a racket,” Ocelot teased. Keeping his hand firmly in place just long enough for Kaz to get the message.

Ocelot tugged his hand out of Kaz' teeth without much effort, but the taste of gun powder, oil and leather lingered in his mouth unpleasantly as Kaz tried to assess Ocelot's movements. He wasn't using the arm in the sling and he'd put down the severed limb on the bed. Something broken, maybe gone altogether if there was any kind of just deity in this world. Kaz could only hope.

Ocelot was digging through his coat for something, Kaz knew it wouldn't be anything pleasant but tried to force his eyes into focus. Not knowing what was coming just made it worse.

It was something metal in Ocelot's hand, not a gun or a knife, but still likely to be painful, considering Ocelot. Stubbornly, Kaz made a point not to flinch as Ocelot brought the tool to his face.

Between the soreness of the barely closed wounds and the drugs, Kaz couldn't resist very well when Ocelot forced the metal bit into his mouth. He could feel the stitches strain as his cheeks stretched to accommodate the gag.

The gag spread his mouth wide, pushing his teeth and tongue out of the way. Saliva started welling up immediately in response to his forced open mouth, if he wasn't lying down he'd be drooling everywhere. Swallowing to keep the dribble at bay was a losing battle, but the prospect of sticky saliva spilling over his immobile body was just that much worse

“I thought I'd give you something to think about before I go in for surgery myself,” Ocelot explained casually. “It's a pity you only had a left hand left, they might have been able to use it. Since it's going to waste I might as well use it for something.” Ocelot continued talking as he hoisted himself onto the hospital bed, straddling Kaz' waist.

The sound of Ocelot undoing his belt and fly one handed wasn't as unfamiliar as Kaz would like. Yelling anything coherent at Ocelot was impossible with the gag holding his mouth open, but it also meant he was free to say anything at all because he wouldn't be understood. Making it a perfect time to share some choice insults and instruction for what Ocelot could do with that stolen arm. He couldn't get any real volume, but it made him feel better, and it was a distraction from the sick feeling welling up in his stomach as Ocelot brought the dead limb to his crotch.

Ocelot wrapped his remaining hand around the lifeless fingers to curl it into a fist, forcing them into position with a vile crack. Eventually pressing his dick into the inanimate palm, almost casually jerking himself off with it, making a show of it even though he was barely close enough for Kaz to even see him.

The finer details of the scene were beyond Kaz' eyesight, though maybe that was on purpose. Ocelot only wanted him to know he was using him, using his stolen limb like it was just a toy, he didn't need him to see more than that. Perhaps didn't want him to see.

If there was something Ocelot didn't want Kaz to know, it was almost certainly important. If he could take advantage of it without his arms was another question entirely, but it was a start, and certainly more than he had five minutes prior.

Ignoring Ocelot's hips rolling against his waist, Kaz tried to get a better look at his surroundings.

Kaz' concentration was interrupted by being smacked across the face with the cold meat of the dead arm. Spittle splashed down his front and his barely closed cheek started to ooze with the force of the blow.

Ocelot grabbed him by the chin and leaned in close enough that Kaz could actually see him clearly, “if you're not going to pay attention, you can do the work with your tongue.”

Ocelot released Kaz' chin and swapped his grip to his hair, dragging Kaz down as he rolled himself onto his side.

The saliva left pooling in Kaz's mouth spilled out as soon as he wasn't on his back, smearing against the bed clothes and his bleeding cheek as he was brought level with Ocelot's erection. The close quarters gave Kaz a chance to see more than just Ocelot's dick, on the way down he caught sight of the bandages wrapping the stump where Ocelot's right hand would have been.

If it hadn't been for Ocelot's cock in his mouth, or the gag, Kaz might have laughed. All he could manage was a choking, airy snort.

This time he could breathe, but Ocelot was controlling the movement of his head entirely with the grip on his hair. Strings of saliva stretched from Kaz's lips to Ocelot's pubic hair as Ocelot pulled away, only to smear against Kaz' face as he pressed in again. It wasn't painful, other than the injuries Ocelot had given him previously, but it was disgusting, and it drew out for seemingly forever.

Kaz' jaw was aching from far more than just the pain of his cheeks by the time Ocelot finally blew his load.

“If it was up to me I'd leave you with the gag, but since you'll have a guest soon I have to leave you looking presentable.” Ocelot explained, removing the metal from Kaz' mouth. Giving his face a chance to relax.

Kaz flexed his jaw as the gag was removed, trying to work out both the ache and the taste without drooling on himself any more than he already had.

“Still not used to jacking off without righty?” Kaz jabbed as soon as he was confident he could make his tongue and lips work properly.

Ocelot responded by simply shoving Kaz out of the bed, letting him helplessly smack against the linoleum in a tangle of sheets, wires and tubes. Kaz' stumps, both fresh and old were too short to stop his face from hitting the floor.

In the struggle to get his remaining limbs under him, he realised his 'good' arm wasn't the only thing that had been cut off. Both his legs had been cut just below the knee, the old healed stump replaced with fresh red and raw stitches and his whole leg ruined to match.

Ocelot was long gone when Kaz looked up, the silhouette in the door way though, made the bottom of Kaz' stomach drop out.

That man was supposed to be dead, Venom was certainly dead, but neither of the twins were old enough to be that grey. As impossible as it was, it was hard to argue with what little his own eyes could make out.

As the man came closer, Kaz steeled himself, determined not to appear weak despite the dire situation and his own frankly pitiful state.

_“Big Boss....”_

Kaz was painfully aware just how vulnerable he was as Big Boss walked towards him, but he still found himself wondering _'what poor sap died in your place you cowardly fuck?'_ The lingering sense it had all been for nothing was worming it's way into the back of his mind with each footstep.

Would this have been worth it if it meant the old man was dead? Kaz couldn't be sure, but his opportunity to dwell on it was interrupted.

Standing, Big Boss' face was too far away to read his expression, but even if Kaz could, he wouldn't have gotten a warning before Big Boss moved, flipping him over onto his stomach with his boot.

With his bare back exposed, Kaz kicked out with his drastically shortened legs. Trying to knock Big Boss' feet out from under him despite both the drugs and the lack of leverage he had behind it. The futility of it was almost painful, though it would definitely hurt more had he simply given up. Kaz had lived this long for a reason.

Big Boss crouched down over Kaz, putting a warm, heavy palm in the middle of his naked back.

_Chuckling._

That was what made Kaz freeze. Not the touch, not knowing how vulnerable and completely at his mercy he was, but that _fucking_ sound.

That was when Kaz heard the second belt buckle being undone that day.

Kaz shuddered, awareness didn't make it any easier to swallow. And the past wasn't going to make this mounting any easier on Kaz himself. Not considering that thick cock lying against his tailbone.

The sloppy sound of lubricant being spread down a cock was one Kaz usually remembered fondly but it did nothing for the growing pit of dread inside him, not entirely because of who was doing it but full knowledge of what that who was packing. There was no reason to believe he'd be any kinder than Ocelot was, regardless of the past. This was absolutely meant to hurt him and that lube wasn't going to help.

The blunt head of Big Boss' cock had barely pressed against him before the whole thing was forcibly shoved inside. Kaz gave a wheezing inhale in an effort not to scream at the brutal penetration, the stretch that much harsher for how long it'd been since he had anything inside him at all, let alone without any preparation.

It didn't so much burn as straight up tear into his flesh, lubricant and possibly blood dripping down his balls as his legs instinctively tried to spread wide enough to make it comfortable. Or at least tolerable. Kaz grunted as Big Boss' dick withdrew, his arse disgustingly wet and throbbing with pain, no more prepared for the next painful thrust than he was the last.

Kaz' whole body was forced to roll with the actions, his absent limbs unable to steady the motions. The rocking and his pain turning into a growing nausea welling up in his guts with every agonising thrust. Crescendoing in forcing himself to taste Ocelot's come for a second time in a hot sticky mess of bile and semen spilling onto the fake tile his face was being forcibly ground against, the filth smearing against his face almost immediately.

Getting rid of what little was in his stomach did almost nothing for the nausea other than make him retch and cough. His wounded cheeks very nearly completely ripped free of their stitches and bleeding freely as Kaz was fucked into the floor, the disgusting pool burbling with every exhale.

As the fucking went on for only-god-knew how long, eventually the pain settled into something raw and dull like a blister in poorly fitting shoes.

Big Boss seemed content to make it last and there was no way for Kaz to judge the time it'd gone on for, all Kaz could be certain of was that he felt tired, hollow, like he wasn't really there any more. A sharp slap to his thigh nearly brought him back to the present, but it wasn't until his head was bashed against the floor that he really responded.

Big Boss' fingers tangled up in his filthy hair to crack his skull against the soiled linoleum, forcing Kaz to pay attention to the disgusting and painful reality of his rape just before he came.

A bit of come inside him wasn't going to make any more of a mess, but the dribble that followed Big Boss' cock being pulled out of him was infinitely more disgusting than the gore already between his legs. Made that much worse when his limp, _helpless_ body was unceremoniously replaced on the hospital bed.

Big Boss didn't say a word to him, he just straightened up and left, leaving Kaz lying in the mess for a nurse to clean up.

Lying flat on his back in a throbbing, painful mess of sheets and bodily fluids reminded Kaz of what had been taken from him far more than any of the violence he'd just experienced. And he found himself hating himself just that little bit for it.


	3. Not What You Think

Kaz didn't see Ocelot nor Big Boss again before his face had healed. For a while he thought they'd never come back, that he'd just be left to rot in a stark white hospital bed. Only seen or heard from by dispassionate, faceless nurses that kept him from dying too quickly.

There had to have been morphine in the drip. The days had stretched out endlessly into blank white nothing, no pain, no thoughts, no distractions. Just Kaz sitting there alone in his head with nothing, barely able to move.

_Numb._

When Ocelot walked in Kaz actually felt fucking relief of all things.

It made him _sick_.

Or maybe that was just Ocelot.

“Good news, you're getting discharged today.”

“Going to nurse me back to health yourself? You shouldn't have.” Kaz couldn't resist the sarcasm now there was someone who might actually respond to what he had to say.

Ocelot snorted, “Boss wants me to get started on training you.”

“For what? A breathing _fuckdoll_?”

“Something like that,” Ocelot shrugged, fiddling with Kaz' IV.

Kaz felt like he started falling through the floor as the world abruptly blacked out.

When Kaz woke up, the scenery was very different. Strapped into a wheelchair, his body was being wheeled through dark, wood-panelled hallways. Quiet compared to the hospital, but the air was no less sterile. Despite its rich look, this wasn't a building people lived in, designed to seem like people lived there, maybe, but it lacked the less obvious signs of life.

Ocelot was still there, even if Kaz couldn't hear his stupid spurs, the smell of leather and traces of cigar smoke stuck out like a sore thumb in a place like this.

Kaz kept himself still, pretending to still be out from whatever the fuck Ocelot gave him. It wasn't hard, he was still drowsy and not sure of how his muscles would respond if he tried to use them. As much as they could be used with the theft of his remaining limbs.

There wasn't much hope of putting it to a tactical use, but he could hope to overhear something. Maybe get an idea of his relative location if he somehow got the opportunity to try to worm crawl his way out.

Or far more likely, manage to get a head-butt in on Ocelot. That would be satisfying.

Which is exactly why he went for it when he heard Ocelot move in front of him, bending down to undo the straps keeping Kaz anchored to the chair. While it hit, it sorely lacked the kind of force Kaz had hoped to impart with it.

In response, Ocelot grabbed both sides of his head and returned the blow with all the force Kaz didn't have behind his.

“If you keep up like this I'll have to remove some of your teeth.” Ocelot released Kaz' head, simply to dump him on the floor.

Falling onto a plush carpet was a change of pace, but Kaz was still as painfully helpless as before. Unable to push his face up from the floor, which was probably why Ocelot did it.

“You're going to entertain the boss one more time before I start. I suggest you take your time and don't give me a reason to come back in any sooner than you have to.” With that, Ocelot grabbed Kaz by his hair, pulling him up into a sitting position, before he walked away. Leaving Kaz on his knees looking up at Big Boss.

Big Boss was reclining on a huge black couch, his knees splayed wide in a lazy manner that made his intentions very clear.

It wasn't anything that inspired fear, but when he spoke, Kaz froze up.

Big Boss only growled out: “come here,” but that was when Kaz realised something was very wrong.

 _That wasn't His voice_.

When he repeated the request, it was clear it wasn't the disorientation from Ocelot hitting him. This man was not Big Boss. Not one of the twins either, neither of them were old enough to be going grey yet.

A phantom? Probably not...

Kaz' chain of thought was interrupted by the fake standing and giving him a solid kick to the ribs, knocking him flat on his back. The man's boot planted directly on his solar plexus, pressing down steadily as he leant toward Kaz.

“Ocelot is going to have to spend a lot of time on you.” He didn't seem terribly concerned, but then, there wasn't much to be concerned about. Kaz wasn't about to be able to do more than chew his legs off and that would only be with a lot of time and great difficulty.

While the pressure was making it harder to breathe, Kaz still had air enough to ask, “who the fuck are you?”

“Call me Solid Snake.”

“You're not Solid,” Kaz gasped out, the amount of air left to him becoming that much shorter as the man abruptly put more weight on his compressed lungs.

“Not Liquid either, but it doesn't matter to you. I'd tell you to call me 'Boss' but you're not that well trained yet, use Snake if you have to use something.” _'Snake'_ let up on Kaz' chest to plant his boot back on the floor, “it won't change anything.”

With that, Snake picked Kaz up as easily as if he'd been the real thing, never mind how considerably lighter Kaz was without his limbs.

Kaz preferred to take the opportunity to actually breathe, than question him further. The answers he had were something to go on. There had to have been a clone before the twins, someone Big Boss didn't know about, someone Zero hadn't told him about. A third option Ocelot didn't tell him about when he promised to kill him.

Because there was always a third option Ocelot never told anyone about.

Of _-fucking-_ course.

Snake dropped Kaz quite unceremoniously in the next room, letting his bare knees crack against tile.

Kaz just barely kept his head from following suit, sore enough from Ocelot's assault. Though there were no promises he wouldn't have his face or any other part of his head forcibly introduced anyway some time in his near future. Kaz would take what breaks he could get at this point.

At least the ones that weren't literal.

“I should call Ocelot, but I don't feel like being interrupted,” Snake made it sound like such an inconvenience while blatantly relishing the whole thing. “ Every drop you spill will be taken out on your hide later, so try not to choke too badly.”

Snake used his thumbs to force Kaz' teeth open, hardly bothered at all by Kaz exerting all the bite force he had to him. Kaz was actually able to break the skin now his cheeks were healed, but Snake didn't seem to care much. Forcing a hard rubber-coated ring between his teeth, and releasing his face only to buckle the wretched thing on. Only then Snake saw fit to retaliate for the biting, kicking Kaz off balance with a blow to his bruised ribs, making no move to get him back up.

Kaz flexed his jaw against the device, the little O-ring gag was far smaller and softer than what Ocelot had used on him weeks ago, but no less solid, and no less humiliating considering the effect on his salivary glands. Spittle was already dripping down his face onto the tile.

Snake turned Kaz over with his boot, planting it between Kaz' pectorals to keep him from squirming, before undoing his belt.

Back against the tiles, Kaz couldn't do much more than watch as Snake got his dick out and let fly a stream of urine. Kaz choked almost immediately from the overwhelmingly bitter, salty taste of it. Piss spilt down his face and chest, soaking his hair, the warm stench of it filling Kaz' senses as he sputtered. Twisting his head away to either side as he attempted to spit the disgusting liquid from his mouth.

Snake didn't do anything to stop him, really Snake was more focused on keeping the flow going for as long as possible. Keeping Kaz under a weak, but steady stream for nearly a minute.

No matter how long it felt from Kaz' perspective, especially as Snake increased the weight on Kaz' chest, forcing his breath in shorter quicker bursts. His heaving lungs forcing him to inhale stray drops of urine as he tried to take in air, only to leave him coughing and wheezing.

Snake seemed satisfied with the choking, red-faced, soaking wet mess he'd created, because when he finished, he simply tucked his dick away and did up his pants. Releasing the pressure on Kaz once again, leaving Kaz to choke and retch while he got a shower hose from the wall.

The ice cold water hit Kaz harder than any of the kicks to the ribs he'd received that day. Kaz couldn't help yelping in response as Snake hosed him clean and he unintentionally inhaled some of the filthy water, making him choke all over again. Kaz very nearly blacked out trying to get his breathing under control, the ring gag keeping his mouth open made it that much harder to get that much needed full breath of air.

Between the icy water and lack of air, Kaz was barely there when the water was finally turned off. Everything seemed cold and distant, so when he was picked up by a large warm body, he felt relief. For a few seconds, being in big, warm, dry arms like that felt right.

Before painfully, cruel reality set in and it reoccurred to Kaz just where he was and who was holding him.

While Kaz was caught in that bit between consciousness and sweet, sweet oblivion, it seemed Snake had taken it upon himself to strip down. Probably so as not to ruin his nice suit.

In a few moments, the warm skin against Kaz' freezing body started to seem too hot to bear. Shivering, Kaz made an effort to squirm from Snake's grip.

While it didn't do much, he was put down on a dry patch of tile. Only to be pushed down on his back and have what remained of his legs spread wide.

Kaz knew this routine well enough by now, from the sloppy sound of the lubricant to the dick pressing into him moments later, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

Snake was big and he honestly didn't care how to use it. It was just an act of masturbation using Kaz' body as a proxy, the way he forced his way in and simply fucked as hard as he could until he got off.

But there was a difference this time.

This time, Kaz could see his face.

This Snake was definitely a clone through and through, but there was more than that, this one was just old enough to make looking at him uncomfortable. Even though he had both his eyes and a real haircut, he looked _just like Him._

He didn't sound like him, but the way he grunted, the way he moved and the way he looked just forced all that simmering rage Kaz had thought was long buried right back to the surface.

It was one thing to think _He'_ d cheated death again and finding his revenge was a lie, it was another knowing it was enough and yet still finding himself staring down one of _His goddamn sons,_ completely at his mercy for no reason.

Kaz wished he could have killed Ocelot all those years ago when he first saw that piece of shit. Like just maybe he'd still have at least one of his arms and legs, and just maybe he wouldn't have one of the Son-of-a-Bitch's sons buried balls deep inside him.

_The world really would have been a better place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: it takes 21 seconds to simply empty a bladder.


	4. Not What You'd hope

The baton came crashing into Kaz' ribs, hard. The pain of the blow immediately drowned out in the wake of the electricity coursing through his body immediately after. There wasn't any real point to this, Ocelot hadn't said a word to him throughout the beating. Though Ocelot had stuck a scrunched up ball of fabric into his mouth to keep him from biting off his tongue when he seized.

This must have been the pound of flesh Snake had promised would be taken. It wasn't like Kaz had much to lose, and honestly, this was pretty uncreative by Ocelot's standards. It was just pain, nothing more. He'd feel the after shocks for a while, but he could endure it.

Still, after the fourth shock caused him to lose control of his bladder, Kaz found himself quietly hoping his still healing stumps might become fatally infected. It was a stupid thought, but maybe more chance of escape that way than much anything else.

It seemed above all else, the point was just to wear Kaz out. Push him right to the brink of unconsciousness, then Ocelot would throw an icy bucket of water over Kaz to pull him back to the waking world, and repeat the process.

Only once Kaz was unable to do more than twitch in response to the water did Ocelot actually stop. Why that was was nearly impossible for Kaz to analyse in the wake of his exhaustion, maybe Ocelot had gotten bored, maybe Ocelot had what he wanted, who fucking knew? Kaz just wanted to sleep, his charred nerves tingling and raw with the aftershocks.

Picking Kaz up from the concrete floor, Ocelot perched him on a rickety fold up chair, fastening a strap across Kaz' chest to keep him from falling, intentionally or un. Once Kaz was secured, Ocelot pulled the cloth from his mouth.

Kaz' teeth chattered, the muscles of his jaw spasming instead of allowing him to work his jaw. The metallic taste of his recent electrocution really setting in now his tongue wasn't being dried out by the gag.

Ocelot returned to his tool tray, digging through metal and glass for his next tool of choice, eventually selecting a syringe, Kaz could barely focus even if he was able to see that far, but he recognised the actions. He'd seen Ocelot do it enough times all those years ago he could still pick the motions of puncturing the vial and filling the syringe at a distance.

As for what Ocelot planned to inject him with, well, that Kaz would have to find out the hard way. Kaz wouldn't have been able to read one of those bottles if he had it 3 inches in front of his face, maybe the brand name if he was lucky, and that assumed it wasn't something Ocelot had acquired custom made. Which would mean labels intentionally written in coded chicken-scratch at the best of times, straight up unlabelled altogether at worst.

Kaz didn't need to wait long to learn about the surprise mystery needle, Ocelot eventually just knelt down in front of him, easily forcing his seizure wracked thighs apart to find a vein.

Ocelot had this perfected to an art, the moment Kaz felt the sting of the needle, it was followed immediately by the burn of the foreign substance being forced into his veins. Even though Ocelot removed the needle immediately, for a few moments Kaz's veins felt like molten lead, the chemical burning it's way through his veins for a couple of heartbeats before the sensation left him, smothering the feeling of his burnt nerve endings along with it. His muscles were still twitching spasmodically but he didn't feel it as sharply any more.

“Now, we're going to try this again,” Ocelot finally said. Pulling himself back to his feet, taking one of his revolvers from it's holster as he stood. “If you behave, we'll work on your conditioning, if you don't, we'll work on your physical modifications. With that in mind, suck,” Ocelot instructed, offering Kaz the barrel of his revolver.

Kaz was torn between the instinctual desire to be contrary to what Ocelot wanted and the need not to end up in any more pain, even if it was just for a little while. His arms and feet were gone, but there was still plenty to do to him. Ocelot would enjoy it either way.

Eventually Kaz settled on the temporary humiliation, he could say 'fuck you' to Ocelot another day. Right now he needed a break, and maybe Kaz suspected just a little that Ocelot wanted him to refuse.

Cautiously, Kaz poked the tip of his tongue out from his lips, shaking with the effort to not bite his own tongue, touching it to the barrel and running it up the length of the gun.

It took some doing not to cringe at the taste of the well oiled metal, but Kaz managed to power through it. Taking the weapon into his mouth as delicately as he could manage with the after effects of the recent electroshock therapy session. His teeth still clicked against the metal, but he avoided chipping his teeth as Ocelot pushed the gun deeper.

Ocelot was creeping closer with every movement, Kaz settled for looking him in the eyes. As uncomfortable as it was seeing how impassive Ocelot could look while doing these things, even from Kaz' blurred perspective, looking at that arsehole's insufferably smug face was better than watching Ocelot pop a boner to the half-arsed mock blow job Kaz was giving.

The motions of the gun picked up, mimicking the motions of a man fucking his throat. Kaz tried to let his jaw go slack as possible to simply ride it out, the incessant shivering of his jaw muscles however meant the metal still caught his teeth a couple of times.

Ocelot didn't seem to care, he just tangled his fingers in Kaz' hair to guide the motions of his head, watching just that little bit more intently now he was controlling both sides of the action. His breath hitching in a way Kaz was unfortunately quite familiar with.

Kaz' lack of effort eventually paid off, with Ocelot withdrawing the weapon from his mouth and releasing his head, patronisingly petting Kaz' hair for a job well done. Despite the unpleasantness, Kaz swallowed to get rid of the saliva and taste in his mouth.

Meanwhile Ocelot had wandered back to his tray.

“Since you've been good, just one more task for today.” Ocelot was cleaning off his revolver while he spoke, Kaz couldn't see it, but he knew Ocelot was doing it. He clearly knew which tool he planned to use next as well since he wasn't rooting through his tools this time. “Then you'll be fitted with your new limbs and have a warm meal. You can keep performing like this just a little longer, right?”

Kaz felt his heart jump, by all means he shouldn't have expected anything good from it, but just the idea of moving on his own was tantalising considering his extended isolation and helplessness. After everything that had occurred, Kaz had no business getting his hopes up for any sort of humanity in Ocelot, or his current 'boss,' but Ocelot had never been one to skimp. A prosthetic of any kind would vastly improve the range of escape options too.

Kaz was broken from this sudden onset of optimism by Ocelot settling in his lap, his rock hard erection pressing against Kaz' stomach, only separated from his skin by the fabric of his trousers. Ocelot snaked one arm behind him to grip onto his hair, pulling his head back to force Kaz to look up before he got a good look at what Ocelot was carrying.

“All you need to do for this is try not to vomit,” Ocelot explained in an unreasonable casual fashion, before he shoved the tool into Kaz' mouth.

Hard, plastic-feeling bristles pressed into Kaz' mouth, pushing right back in his mouth to his throat, scraping against his soft palate and forcing him to retch. Kaz jerked under Ocelot's weight, biting down on the brush as hard as he could manage with his shaky jaws. Pushing at the brush with his tongue as he tried to force it away.

Ocelot held Kaz' hair tight, preventing him from jerking away. Holding both Kaz and the brush steady as Kaz retched, heaved, and thrashed, trying desperately to get rid of something infinitely more irritating to his throat than a cock. Without his limbs, Kaz' struggles didn't pose all that much of a threat. More than anything, it was just leading to his stomach rubbing up against Ocelot's erection.

Unable to hold it any longer, Kaz released his hold on the brush to cough and attempt to vomit. With the brush no longer hindered by his teeth, it just scrubbed the back of his throat harder, scratching the soft tissue raw as Kaz tried to puke his empty stomach. Only refilling his mouth with saliva for lack of anything else to bring up, then choking himself as he inhaled it.

Ocelot yanked Kaz' hair by the roots to keep him from pitching forward when he finally pulled the brush. Finally letting him go when the coughing settled.

The whole ordeal was only a few minutes for how long it felt, but even under the dampened sensation Kaz' diaphragm ached, the muscles worked beyond their limit from failed breaths, vomiting and electricity. Only the straps and Ocelot kept Kaz from curling in on himself.

“Good, we'll keep doing these sessions until your gag reflex is gone, but for now you've done well.” Ocelot put a thumb to Kaz' wet lips, tugging his lower lip down just a bit while Kaz panted. “I'll be back with your dinner soon, take the time to relax.” With that announcement, Ocelot finally got out of Kaz' lap, the swing of his hips as he left the room making it obvious he was still aroused.

Kaz took his alone time as a chance to stomp down on those hopes he'd fostered earlier. He knew better than to imagine this would be a good thing, it would be easier to expect nothing and receive something than it would to expect something and instead lose something.

Ocelot returned well before Kaz had himself or his thoughts together, but he did see Ocelot carrying something metal in his arms along with the other things he brought. Though it was the smell of food that hit him hardest, despite the background of piss, bile and ozone, the scent of fresh cooked meat made his mouth water.

Ocelot knelt in front of Kaz again, putting the items to the side. Kaz couldn't lean forward enough to see what he was doing, so the first thing Kaz noticed was something cold and wet being smeared over the stumps his legs ended in. They were then covered with fabric, it seemed sort of like a sock, but the harder padding became apparent once it was pulled up over his knees.

Ocelot stood just a bit, smearing the same cream over the open stump of Kaz' arm. The older stump was left alone, instead a nest of padding was wrapped around it, strapped on around his shoulders and back, then belted into padding for the other side.

For a moment, Kaz was reminded of the old, cheap plastic prosthetics, but once he was free to lift them into his field of view Kaz knew there was a different story here.

These weren't human prosthetics.

Probably not even on the market dog prosthetics either, almost certainly a custom job Ocelot had ordered. That was why they saw nothing wrong with giving them to him.

The metal paws reacted just like they were part of him, responding to Kaz trying to move his arms.

With Kaz' new limbs secured, Ocelot unstrapped Kaz from the chair, tipping him out of it.

The metal paws clacked and skittered on the concrete for a moment as Kaz stopped his face from hitting the floor, pushing himself up to stand on his knees and the metal paws.

“Now that's out of the way, enjoy your dinner.” Ocelot pushed a bowl toward Kaz with his boot.

A plastic doggy dish, filled with the promised meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this so long? send help.


	5. Not Actually a Break

Time was becoming a bit of an abstract concept in Kaz' cell. The only thing to really measure the passing of time was Ocelot's visits, and Kaz was almost certain Ocelot was being inconsistent to keep him from tracking it.

Between visits, which now only seemed to involve scrubbing his throat and feeding him, Kaz had nothing but time to get used to the fake limbs. They weren't as versatile as human limbs, still they were limbs. With them he could get around, and if he practised just maybe he could fight too.

The paws weren't designed to make a fist, but since they were rubber and metal Kaz wasn't about to break any bones throwing an improper punch with it. At the same time, performing a quick repair job himself was impossible without fingers, so once he worked out the structural weaknesses he would have to make every hit count.

The biggest hindrance would be his movement speed. What was left of his legs lacked the leverage to build any kind of speed, if he got out, he'd need to get out of the open ASAP. A vent system, garbage chute, or something he could navigate with what he had.

He wasn't as readily monitored any more, but he was certain there were still cameras. The one on the wall definitely being just for show since he'd covered it a few days ago (at least he believed it was days,) he'd have to sniff the real ones out before he tried to practice or plan anything.

This visit from Ocelot was different.

Ocelot hadn't brought any tools with him, he didn't bring any food either. Instead he held the door and gestured for Kaz to leave. When Kaz didn't move fast enough, he simply grabbed Kaz by the harness and dragged him.

Kaz let himself be dragged semi-passively, he didn't feel nearly ready to stage his escape plan, especially not when he had no clue what was outside the door. Without his glasses, the layout was a blur, but he'd have to make do, just knowing the shapes would help significantly with his planning.

Ocelot didn't take him far, Kaz recognised the space as the bathroom Snake had dragged him to days ago (or was it weeks.)

“Don't get too excited, you're just getting cleaned up.”

“For you or for Snake?” Kaz probed, mostly for the sake of talking. He'd barely had the chance all this time, the isolation ate away at him just a little, but more importantly it was harder to find out anything by staying silent.

Ocelot was a master of talking forever without really giving you anything to work with, Kaz had to try though.

“Solidus,” Ocelot corrected Kaz, “he needs the distraction.” as he spoke, Ocelot set about peeling off his clothes, folding them up in a pile in the corner.

“And you couldn't provide?” Kaz jabbed, aiming to provoke Ocelot.

“He's a lot like we were when we were way too young to be doing this. He gets bored too easily.” Ocelot didn't rise to Kaz' bait, instead giving an explanation. Or maybe an excuse.

“Too young?” Kaz couldn't help blurting out, his vision was barely there but Kaz had a pretty damn good idea of how old the man looked.

“He's barely over thirty,” Ocelot snorted then shrugged, now completely nude. Strolling back to Kaz.

“Jesus, he went grey faster than you did,” Kaz tried to maintain a casually insulting tone, as if he was unaffected by events and more, as though the information wasn't shocking. The fact Ocelot was telling him at all had him doubting the truthfulness, even if it wasn't exactly anything he could use.

“You're one to start that conversation,” Ocelot almost sounded friendly, for a moment putting on that stupid fake southern accent he'd played with twenty-odd years ago.

The nostalgia abruptly drove home how absolutely inhuman Ocelot was. How everything he'd done to Kaz barely registered to him, Kaz could have been anyone and Ocelot could have easily have done the same or worse. Kaz bit down the urge to ask what the fuck was wrong with him, the fact was Ocelot was just Ocelot, there wasn't any particularly satisfying or justifiable answer to be had there.

Kaz was willing to be peaceful as Ocelot pulled off the socks protecting his knees and stumps, but once Ocelot started undoing the straps of his prosthetics Kaz started to struggle again. Since Ocelot already had a hold on the harness, it wasn't much of a fight before the mechanism detached, but Kaz felt the loss all over again as the stumps of his arms were exposed to the air.

Ocelot put the prosthetics aside well away from the water. “You'll get them back, they're just a pain to dry.”

With the harness gone, the next time Ocelot picked Kaz up, it was more bodily. The skin on skin contact feeling disgustingly intimate for how long it had been since he'd been actually touched, especially while fully conscious.

In his previous visit to this bathroom he hadn't exactly had a chance to study the faculties, but he knew the chair in the corner had been brought in from the room he was tortured in. Once he was closer it became apparent it was the kind of like one of those showers they put in those really ridiculous home design magazines. The sort that cost as much as a house.

The water came down from the ceiling in an even spray across almost the entire space, hot right away, with out a single rumbling pipe or shower head to fuck around with. If it wasn't for the circumstances, Kaz could imagine being downright godly to use.

Under the hot water, Ocelot lay Kaz across the chair on his stomach, putting one hand right in the middle of his back as he set about scrubbing down every inch of him like he intended to take off a layer of skin along with the filth. The steam quickly taking on a sickly sweet, floral soap smell Kaz imagined he'd hate no matter what the circumstances were.

As soon as his back and arse were done, Kaz was flipped onto his back to have his front scrubbed just as hard, his wet hair getting everywhere, sticking frustratingly in his face and neck unable to be pushed away until he was manhandled into sitting up and that was scrubbed too.

The shampoo was more herbal smelling, something Kaz might have appreciated if the suds weren't allowed to drip right into his eyes and all over his face. Temporarily completely blind, Ocelot left him alone for a moment, before Kaz felt metal on his throat.

It took him a second to realise just what Ocelot was doing as the razor's edge scraped against his skin, cutting away months of scratchy growth.

Ocelot's technique with a straight razor had barely changed at all over the years since the last time he'd done this to Kaz. Confident, efficient, and always like he was seconds away from simply slicing Kaz' throat with the blade.

God forbid the man use a safety razor like everyone else, god forbid he use something for functionality instead of aesthetic.

It didn't necessarily feel bad to be clean shaven though.

When the water stopped and he was wrapped in a warm towel, it was almost _heavenly_.

If Kaz ignored who was doing it to him, what they'd already done to him, and what it was almost certainly leading in to. As is, it made him uneasy at best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I deeply regret my choice to write Kaz as having impaired vision.
> 
> itt: chapter split because it was getting crazy long by my standards and I was starting to feel obligated to rush. Enjoy this break from the regularly scheduled Kaz torture because the next bit has some stuff people are very frequently squeamish about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 5 am Monday morning, I'm callin' this chapter done at this point.

Dried, brushed and redressed (as much as what he had could be considered being dressed,) Kaz was trotted out into the room like a prize show dog. Ocelot had braided his hair to keep it out of the joints of his prosthetics, but it added to show animal image more than anything.

It was the room he'd first been introduced to Solidus in as far as he could tell, distinctly more lived in since the first time with an underlying smell of tobacco smoke settling into everything.

A lingering smell of scotch was what really got stuck in Kaz' nose though, just the thought of a drink made his mouth water. If biting Ocelot's kneecaps off would get Kaz some of that scotch, he'd absolutely do it.

Unfortunately that would probably just get him more electroshock therapy. _Shame._

Solidus was in pretty much the same place he'd been in the first time Kaz had been there. Putting his scotch aside Solidus beckoned both Kaz and Ocelot closer. As soon as he was in reach, Solidus grabbed Ocelot by his lapel and dragged him down to whisper to him.

As soon as he was released, Ocelot obeyed, apparently unfazed by whatever had been requested of him. Obediently pulling his trousers down around his thighs and bending himself over the side of the couch, hips out and knees spread.

Apparently satisfied with this, Solidus turned his attention to Kaz.

“You're going to eat him out, if he's not moaning in five minutes I'll put one of these into your legs,” Solidus explained, showing a thick, sharp metal rod to Kaz, making sure he could see it clearly. “Every minute after that I'll put another one in. If I run out of needles and you haven't gotten a reaction out of Ocelot yet, well, I'll leave it to Ocelot to decide. So get to it.” Solidus dragged Kaz to Ocelot by his leather harness, practically shoving his face into Ocelot's exposed arse.

With a firm hand at the back of his head there wasn't really anywhere for Kaz to go. His mouth and nose forcibly buried in the other man's arse, fortunately Ocelot was meticulously clean. Not much of a mercy in context, but a mercy none the less.

Putting his tongue to clean, dry skin was hardly the worst thing Kaz had ever done with his mouth, the real hurdle to get over was the fact he was being forced. It made Kaz _want_ to rebel. He wouldn't be able to improve his physical state for escape with further injuries, but it was infinitely easier to simply accept being fucked against his will than it was to accept being asked to pleasure a captor.

If Kaz was going to do this he needed to ease himself into it, start slow, give himself the opportunity to pretend he wasn't a prisoner here.

Braced against the couch waiting for Kaz to make a proper move, Ocelot's thighs tensed just in response to being breathed on. Shivering once Kaz actually nuzzled his skin.

The way Ocelot's breath hitched once Kaz put tongue to skin was exactly the kind of thing he might have enjoyed once upon a time. It was something he could use for the fantasy of pretending this wasn't a man he wanted dead or worse, but as much as Kaz would have preferred to pretend this wasn't Ocelot, tapping into what he little he _did know_ about Ocelot would make this go faster.

After a couple of broad licks from perineum to crack, Kaz put in a more focused effort with his lips and tongue directly to Ocelot's hole. Not penetrating him yet, just prodding and nibbling the sensitive skin to rile him up.

Solidus dragged the point of one of the pins against Kaz' thighs, scratching both the inside and outside, either in warning or simply as something to do with his hands. He was too far outside of Kaz' field of view to really determine what he was thinking.

Ocelot on the other hand, well, with his hips pressed flat against the side of the couch, squirming away from the contact without really meaning to get away, it wasn't too hard to guess what he was thinking. When he finally made a noise it was muffled like he was biting down on his gloves or something.

Those muffled whimpers were apparently exactly what Solidus was looking for, rewarding Kaz with a rough pat on the back like he was a dog.

“Just keep that up, don't stop until I say so,” Solidus instructed. The handful of pins clinked together as they were put aside, and replaced with lubricant.

Kaz braced himself, anticipating another brutal fuck following the squelching of lube, but it didn't come.

Instead, Solidus' thick fingers started poking around his backside. In an unfortunate flash of memory, it occurred to Kaz that this man's fingers were much softer and smoother than his father's. Not that it made the fingering any easier, his fingers were still large and getting remotely relaxed while being assaulted was difficult at best.

Still it was better than that fucker trying to force his monster cock in without even trying to put up the most basic level of effort.

“You were told not to stop,” Solidus warned, followed by a heavy handed slap against Kaz' arse cheek.

Kaz attempted to resume his efforts on Ocelot, though a bit sloppier for the distraction. Ocelot didn't seem to care just yet, but the threat of injury was still there even though Solidus had found something else to do with his hands.

With two fingers worked inside, Solidus stretched Kaz open just that little bit further, then inserted the tube of lubricant and squeezed.

Kaz yelped with the sudden injection of cold liquid directly inside, then forced himself to refocus. Driving his tongue inside Ocelot, mouthing his arse with a renewed energy in hopes of avoiding pain. Kaz could handle another slap, hell he could handle more than a few more, but rods through his muscles with the additional wear of the inevitable rape would take a while to recover from.

It was easier for Kaz to focus on Ocelot than think of what the fingers haphazardly jammed in his arsehole brought to mind. It wasn't _Him_ , but it was close enough to be painful in ways that weren't entirely physical.

Once Solidus finally shoved his cock in, it wasn't as bad. Solidus wasn't Big Boss, despite how he looked and felt.

Ocelot _whined_ as Kaz eased off his attention now he didn't need the distraction.

Ocelot had been rocking his hips against the side of the couch, but now Kaz had eased up on the stimulation, the moment was ruined. He needed a change in approach apparently, since he rolled over. Turning to face Kaz, Ocelot took himself in hand and nudged his erection against Kaz' lips, prompting him to take it without force. Smearing pre-come over Kaz' lips and cheek until he finally relented and opened his mouth.

As Ocelot's cock slid past his lips and over his tongue, it occurred to Kaz: this was the first time he'd been made to do this without a gag. There was absolutely nothing restraining his teeth and if he bit down, _really bit_ , Ocelot could bleed out before help could arrive. While a small part of him cringed internally at the idea of a dick being bitten off, no matter who it belonged to, a much larger part of him figured Ocelot absolutely fucking deserved it. Even if Ocelot didn't die from it, at least he'd see what it was like to lose a body part. One that _couldn't_ just be replaced.

Kaz considered, and then spitefully bit down, twisting his head to maximise the damage. The resulting yelp brought an overwhelming sense of satisfaction, but that satisfaction quickly drained away when Ocelot responded.

Despite the pain, Ocelot had reacted far too quickly to have not been ready for him, shifting his own body with Kaz' movements and jamming his thumbs into Kaz' eyes, swiftly kicking one of his spurs into the soft, tender meat of Kaz' back. Breaking Kaz' hold on his most sensitive body parts before he could cause any serious damage.

It couldn't have been the first time Ocelot had handled being bitten, maybe not in an area as sensitive, but there wasn't much difference in getting something with teeth off you once it bit down.

And Ocelot definitely had a course of action in mind when he walked away, he had a roll of something tucked behind the couch.

“Hold him,” Ocelot instructed as he unrolled the material, then elaborated: “Don't stop, just get him on to this so he won't make a mess while I work.”

Solidus grunted, pulling Kaz onto the plastic sheeting. Barely even putting that much effort in, since he was apparently far more interested in fucking Kaz than entertaining whatever Ocelot was doing.

From the centre of the roll, Ocelot had retrieved a canvas bag that Kaz didn't need to guess the contents of. Hell, it was probably the same one he'd used years ago just for nostalgia's sake.

Ocelot pried Kaz' mouth open to force a metal tool inside, strapping the piece around his head so he couldn't shake it off or work it out of his mouth.

It was like the gag Ocelot had used in the hospital room, solid metal forcing Kaz' jaw wide, but also different this time, Ocelot wouldn't need the tools or preparation if he only meant to fuck his face.

“Just enough anaesthesia so he won't pass out.”

Kaz wasn't sure if Ocelot was talking to him or to Solidus. He was more than ready to fight the needle all the same, but there was only so much he could move his head, between his locked limbs, the gag, and Ocelot's grip.

It was in and out of his gums just like the dentists needle, but Ocelot didn't even pretend to wait for it to set in. The next tool in his hands was a set of pliers that were definitely not intended for dentistry. With a tight grip on Kaz' head, Ocelot took the pliers to one of the incisors in his bottom jaw.

On pure brute force, it took a while to loosen, but the strain ended abruptly with a wet cracking noise as the tooth came away from his jaw, taking just a little more to get free of the flesh. Flooding Kaz' mouth with blood which mostly just drooled down his chin as both Ocelot and Solidus kept him from thrashing. He hardly felt the initial pulling but when the nerves were ripped, that was when he started to scream.

Or what passed for screaming with his raw, abused throat and mouth full of blood.

Ocelot dropped the tooth in the mess on the vinyl mat and simply moved on to the tooth next to where it had been rooted. This one went much faster than the one before, now that Ocelot had worked up a groove for it, but no less painful. Maybe more-so now the insufficient anaesthesia was being overshadowed by the ruined nerve of the removed tooth and that Kaz could do nothing but focus on it and the next tooth.

By the fourth tooth, the blood and teeth on the mat were joined by Kaz' piss. His body simply unable to hold tense in resistance to the pain any more, forcibly relaxing his muscles like a snapped bowstring. Going ignored like every other aspect of Kaz' suffering. Well not completely ignored, Kaz was more than certain Ocelot had recovered his erection since the biting incident.

With each tooth removed, the agony spread until it pretty much engulfed the entirety of his upper body. Kaz' voice reduced to nothing more than a hissing gurgle, he was only dimly aware by the sound of flesh on flesh that he was still being fucked.

Kaz' fading awareness _didn't_ go unnoticed, Ocelot released his current target in favour of slapping Kaz' face. With no response, Ocelot uncapped a new needle, this one he planted directly into Kaz' neck.

Awareness flooded Kaz' senses like a round of electrocution, he hadn't imagined he'd be able to feel anything over his wounded mouth, but the fire in his veins quickly shattered that theory. In a few moments Kaz wasn't just aware of what was happening, everything was sharpened, pulled into a hyper-focused detail.

Everything from the cooling piss soaking his knee pads, to Solidus' continued use of his arse, to the blood dripping down his neck and chin, and every single severed, raw nerve in his mouth and empty space in his jaw. The distant air conditioner, his heartbeat, Ocelot's breathing, anything that could be noticed was being noticed by his senses, overwhelming him but keeping him from retreating from the sensory flood.

With that, Ocelot resumed.

Kaz' hyper sensitive nerves kept him experiencing every creaking of bone and tear of flesh as the next tooth was worked out of his jaw. Ocelot only stopped once he'd removed all of his front teeth, canine to canine, leaving the molars. Kaz couldn't tell how long it took, just that it eventually ended. He wasn't going to contemplate why those teeth were spared, only because it had finally stopped. The drug kept the throbbing agony of his face front and centre even now.

Satisfied with his work, for now, Ocelot pulled the metal gag out of Kaz' mouth, unhooking it from his face almost gently. Before undoing his fly all over again.

With nothing supporting his lips, Kaz couldn't even try to stop Ocelot's cock from entering his mouth, the pressure of trying though reignited the pain of the wounds filling his mouth. Sweat, tears, snot, all of it was salt burning every single fresh bloody hole with every little movement.

Kaz slackened his jaw, trying to reduce the friction against the wounds.

Ocelot used the extra give to push himself deeper, taking full advantage of the conditioning he'd been putting Kaz through over all this time.

Kaz' gag reflex barely tickled at having a cock lodged in his throat. It was only breathing that was causing him trouble, between Ocelot's dick and the blood getting a good breath was nearly impossible. Kaz' senses were filled with blood and sweat, his empty gums clotting and reopening over and over again from Ocelot's rutting.

Ocelot tangled his wet gloves in Kaz' hair, keeping a tight grip on his scalp as he fucked, pulling Kaz' head towards him with every jerk of his hips. Ocelot was grunting and groaning in earnest now, though just maybe he was exaggerating to rub it in.

“Try his ass instead,” Solidus interrupted, apparently getting tired of the current configuration.

Distracted, Kaz nearly didn't notice when Solidus pulled out. It was only when he entered Kaz' field of vision that Kaz realised he really had stopped.

“Is that a suggestion or an order?”

“Order, now do it.”

Ocelot huffed, but didn't exactly protest pulling his gore smeared cock from Kaz' bloody, gaping maw. Crawling to the other end of the mat to do as he was asked.

“Not much point after you've been here,” Ocelot sounded like he meant it more as a joke than a complaint. Kaz wasn't going to look behind himself any time soon if he could help it.

“What if I...” Solidus trailed off as Ocelot abruptly made a noise. Ocelot's lazy thrusts taking on a sudden enthusiasm Kaz was certain had nothing to do with him.

Ocelot lacked the kind of girth Solidus had, he also lacked the sheer brute force when he fucked. Instead there was a sense of disturbing intimacy being under Ocelot as Solidus fucked him. It didn't matter that he was there but he was still being used like this, it wasn't even about him any more.

Kaz wasn't sure which was worse. The only thing Kaz was certain of was that he wanted to vomit, and to go to sleep and never wake up again.

He hadn't eaten anything to throw up, but sleep, sleep could happen. Everything felt so heavy, even though he was hurting, he was so very tired, all he had to do is close his eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time actually writing rimming, no god damn idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Fun fact of the day: other ways to break a toothy hold include jabbing the assailant in the neck, or forcing the bitten body part deeper to make them gag. Since most damage is done by attempting to pull away from the teeth pushing in is usually the best way to reduce damage.
> 
> Other information nobody asked for, dicks are fairly tricky to bite through and tough to chew without proper preparation. Presumably Big Boss would have no trouble with this, but it's honestly harder to do than people think.


	7. No Where

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took way too long and there's a 99% chance I've missed some typos, but hopefully the plot has moved along that tiny bit I need it to and people still enjoy it.

The light seared Kaz' eyes even closed, it was just too bright to shut out. Rather than wake to it, Kaz simply scrunched his eyes closed tighter. It wouldn't block it out, but made it easier to ignore. There was nothing worth waking to, so he wouldn't if he could help it.

Sleep didn't return easily at all, his tongue kept feeling out the empty sockets where his teeth had once been rooted, he had to consciously force his tongue down to stop doing it. As soon as he pressed his tongue down, he found he started sucking his lips through the gap in his teeth, the lack of anything else to focus on made it even more difficult.

Eventually Kaz simply had to relent to the bright lights.

He knew he was full of tubes and probably in another hospital bed just by the feel and smell, but actually seeing it brought to mind unpleasant memories. Ones much older than seeing Solidus and thinking he was Big Boss.

Ocelot's silhouette on the edge of his vision was almost welcome, rage was infinitely easier to handle than the past. Even if Kaz felt a bit too sore to really voice his opinions when Ocelot sat himself on the edge of his bed. Swallowing reminded him just how raw some things still were.

“Feel like you learned your lesson?” Ocelot didn't seem to expect an answer since he just grabbed Kaz' jaw and pulled his lips out of the way to investigate his empty gums. “Hmm, might not want to use your mouth for a few days though. Still plenty of ways to have fun.”

Twisting around from his perch, Ocelot grabbed Kaz' cock in an uncomfortably tight grip, pinching him as he rolled back his foreskin, then began sliding something thick and metal into his slit. Every millimetre of burned, feeling far too big to go in but sliding in anyway.

Kaz grit his remaining teeth and hissed, squirming his hips desperately to keep the tube from sliding in any further. But since Ocelot had a hold of the only part of him that actually needed to be still it didn't do all that much to keep the intrusion out, if anything it actively made it more painful as the tool went deeper. It seemed like it was all the way into his pelvis by how it felt, though given once Ocelot released it, his dick simply flopped against his thighs it was pretty unlikely it was nearly that deep.

The real concern was the wire. Or more, the little box Ocelot now had in his hands that was connected to to the wire.

Kaz expected pain when Ocelot twisted his wrist to turn something, but really it only stung for a second. Then it started pulsing, that was the only way to describe it really, a rhythmic heat travelling through his groin, not pleasurable but not painful or unpleasant either, just bizarre.

With a few more adjustments, the sensation turned to a static tingling, like little metallic spiders climbing up his spine.

Seemingly satisfied with Kaz' discomfort, Ocelot pulled his whole body up onto the bed.

Ocelot's touch gave a static shock, just a little tap was like catching a spark and anywhere he touched tingled or stung depending on if skin or metal touched Kaz.

Ocelot wrapped Kaz' thighs around his hips, and while Kaz couldn't remember hearing his fly being undone, he certainly felt it once Ocelot shoved his dick in him, the metal teeth stinging his arse with even the slightest brush.

Ocelot fucking him didn't necessarily hurt, it just tingled incessantly, slowly turning into an itch he hadn't a hope of scratching. His dick was hard but it was more like being covered in mosquito bites than arousal, it was difficult to even associate the sensation with sex or rape.

Even knowing mechanically what was happening, it felt so completely alien.

Kaz' mouth tasted like metal and the tips of his fingers and toes were buzzing even though they were no longer there. Ocelot groaning kept him aware of the situation, but his attention was caught on the utterly maddening insects under his skin. Itching and tingling while he was completely unable to scratch them out of him.

Not even the occasionally painful zap actually distracted him from it.

He wasn't certain how long Ocelot subjected him to it, just that when he stopped he hadn't really bothered to come or pull the device out. Free to move, Kaz started frantically rubbing the stumps of his legs against the sheets, desperately trying to scratch.

Ocelot left it running while he straightened himself out, and for a while after that. Simply watching Kaz' frenzied attempts to get the sensation out from under his skin. Jumping the power higher for just a few seconds before he finally switched it off.

Kaz gaped with relief as the insects crawling under his skin started to subside, drifting into random muscle twinges and spasms. The sensation of limbs dropping off like a stone, only leaving the painful sensation of their lack. Kaz found himself strangely spent from the ordeal, like he'd been pushing his body to the limit for hours instead fucked for a few minutes.

With the distinct sensation of no longer feeling those phantom nerves in the back of his mind, it was bizarre for it to occur to him that if he'd been electrocuted Ocelot must have been too.

Must have been one of his fetishes. Probably had the equipment made custom too. Trying to figure out Ocelot's motivations was an exercise in frustration, it wasn't worth the effort.

“How much did it cost to get that made?” Kaz would however muster the effort for a jab at Ocelot. It actually hurt far more than he expected it to compared to his previous attempt to use his throat, but he tried not to let that show. Couldn't let Ocelot see he was actually affecting him.

It didn't actually sound all that much like words at all, if Ocelot understood, he ignored it. Leaving to do whatever it was he was doing when he wasn't trying to break Kaz.

He left the metal rod in Kaz' dick.

Kaz was too tired to care.

 

* * *

 

Sleeping off the worst of it, Kaz found himself left with an unreasonable amount of time to ponder his surroundings.

It was almost obnoxious how normal it all looked.

Kind of like Ocelot really.

It was insulting, that Ocelot could be what he was and look how he did, while Kaz was here, like this.

Kaz had learned long ago Ocelot wasn't human. Not really.

Ocelot was a thing; some monstrous creature wearing a human suit. He didn't even try to hide the seams and if you really looked at him you'd see the slime from his real skin oozing out.

At some point he'd simply stopped going through the motions of pretending there was anything else under there.

Kaz almost wished he'd could just die already and have the whole thing over with, being in hell was preferable.

Or maybe this was hell.

It didn't really matter, since he was still here. Limbless, toothless, lying helpless in a bed and Ocelot was inevitably going to return to torture him again

As expected, Ocelot returned. Eventually.

Swaggered into Kaz' room and simply stood there, doing not much of anything.

Finally Kaz decided to break the silence. “Don't you have work to do?” was what he meant to say, but his missing teeth meant it still didn't sound a whole lot like anything at all, let alone the attempt to antagonise Ocelot that Kaz had meant it to be.

Kaz still couldn't tell whether of not he was understood since Ocelot simply ignored him again, pulling himself up on the bed to straddle what was left of Kaz' legs rather than dignifying the sound mush with any sort of reply.

Ocelot's hand went straight for Kaz' crotch, palming his dick through the sheets.

There was a distinct sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach as his cock hardened. Every part of him anxiously _waiting_ to see how this was going to be hurting him. He'd come occasionally in the middle of a rape but this was an act that focused on giving him pleasure.

The dread only built as the moment everything switched to pain didn't seem to come.

Kaz found himself unable to remember when he'd last been touched sexually in a way that hadn't been meant to hurt him. It wasn't any less violating like this, if anything it was probably more violating, but not hurting felt... good. Viciously, disgustingly wrong, but good.

“What are you doing?” He didn't expect an answer, but he needed to say something to put himself back on balance even if anything he said didn't sound all that much like words.

Ocelot didn't reply immediately, Kaz wasn't entirely sure he'd even heard or recognised the sounds as words. He was too far away to read his expressions or really see if he'd reacted. Ocelot just rolled down the sheets off Kaz' legs and took his erection in hand properly, sliding his gloves up against his skin. Pressing his thumb up against the underside, smearing precome against the leather.

Ocelot used his other hand to lift Kaz by the hip, rolling him over onto his side, only then did he actually respond.

“Don't talk unless you want your tongue cut out.” Or maybe it was just a warning since it wasn't really an answer.

Somehow, as strange as it sounded, the threat brought some normalcy to the jarring situation.

It turned the assault it into something familiar, something Kaz knew how to handle. Knowing it was for someone else was infinitely easier to swallow than trying to work out the motive behind something apparently for him.

Meanwhile, Ocelot lay himself down in the space he'd created in the hospital bed. Pressed up against Kaz's back, Kaz could feel Ocelot's half-hard dick through the rough material of his trousers, but Ocelot didn't seem terribly interested in doing much about it. Instead just wrapping one arm around Kaz' chest and continuing to work his penis with the other.

Ocelot's breath was hot and distinctly alcoholic against his neck.

Kaz wouldn't pretend he understood what Ocelot meant to do, there wasn't much he could do to stop him even if he did, but he could divorce himself from the situation. He didn't need to be here, he could think of something else, anything else. Imagine more pleasant company with their hands around his cock instead.

The leather chafed terribly, but it didn't take all that long all things considered.

Kaz came with a grunt and far too much pent up semen.

Ocelot simply wiped his glove off on the sheets and draped his now idle hand over Kaz' hip. Making no move to please himself, leave or even taunt him. Ocelot just stayed there, frustratingly doing nothing.

With the release of hormones that accompanied it, Kaz could feel the urge to sleep pulling at his mind. In all honesty though, being asleep was much better than being awake, so he just let it take him.

The next day, Ocelot visited again.

Ocelot gave back the prosthetics and put a rubber guard of some sort into Kaz' mouth. Whatever it was, it protected his wounded gums and propped up his lips. There was a catch of course, but the feeling of no longer being completely helpless was hard to override.

“You've got a job today Miller. Try to behave this time, you're running out of pieces to lose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact of the day: when using electrostim stuff, you can actually transfer shocks to others by using the device on yourself and touching your partner with minimal effect on yourself.
> 
> Actual e-stim tends more towards a pleasant strobe effect provided the device stays still inside unmoved and you don't have any piercings or metal based birthcontrol.


	8. Not Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> split chapter because fuck this has taken too long, and this totes counts as a rarepair right?

Forcibly primped and preened, Kaz was led to a different room, away from any he'd been to before. It fit the style of the other inhabited spaces, but far more cluttered, it looked more like a one room apartment than a room belonging with the others.

Solidus was waiting, sitting on what seemed to be an enormous bed. Far too large to be suited to the room's apparent purpose.

As soon as Kaz was close, Solidus bent down and ruffled his hair like he was petting a dog before addressing Ocelot, “you'll be back in a month?”

“Yes, boss. Try not to break your toy before I get back.”

Solidus snorted, waving Ocelot off.

As soon as Ocelot was out the door that was when Solidus truly turned his attention to Kaz. Crouching down to his level Solidus asked very simply, “how would you like to earn some hands?”

Seeing Solidus' face in detail for the first time was immediately uncomfortable, they all just looked so much like _Him_. Never mind what he was saying, offering a pseudo-bargain that was almost certainly going to end in Kaz being fucked in the metaphorical sense- and most likely the literal sense too- like it was just a _game_.

Kaz forced himself to nod at least enough to be loosely interpreted as an affirmative.

Solidus seemed to accept it.

“Just do as you're told today, show you learned from the little punishment.” Solidus stood only to sit himself back on the bed. “You want to earn something here, so you'll need to work for it like a good dog.”

 _Earn it_? Kaz wanted to kill him, rip his eyes out, kill Ocelot too while he was at it. Kaz shook his head and swallowed his hate, it wouldn't help him now. He'd lost too many pieces of himself, and the hard rubber in his mouth was about as sharp as his toothless gums.

There wouldn't even be a bruise if he tried to bite down now. Not to mention how painful the pressure of trying would be on his healing jaw.

Hands though, hands were an opportunity. Even civilian prosthetics would be more flexible than the metal paws he'd been stuck with.

Kaz nodded again, trying not to cringe as Solidus pulled his dick out.

“Ocelot may not mind doing all the work and be content just fucking your throat but I'm not.”

Kaz crawled to the edge of the bed where Solidus sat, avoiding looking up as he moved to comply. Solidus' flaccid cock lay in front of him, nestled in thick, grey hair, only twitching slightly as Solidus shifted his weight further back onto the mattress. Putting his head between Solidus' thighs, a wave of nausea hit Kaz. It wasn't disgust though, Kaz wasn't sure what it was other than another obstacle.

Closing his eyes less in concentration and more to shut out the reality of it, Kaz went through the motions. Nuzzling the cock in front of him like he actually wanted this, working his lips up one side of it, then the other. Slowly convincing the organ to harden before actually licking it.

Solidus didn't seem to respond at all, apart from the blood flowing to his stiffening cock, he didn't so much as twitch or hitch his breath.

Kaz knew he was watching him but he wasn't about to look and see for himself. The man's face would make it harder, even though or perhaps _especially because_ he couldn't see it clearly.

The one thing working in Kaz' favour was that Solidus didn't smell anything like Big Boss, it was all expensive soap, cologne and... there was smoke on him, but not that of a regular smoker. Might have been second hand from Ocelot, but it was better not to think about that. He wasn't selling the idea that this could be anyone's cock in his mouth thinking about him. Kaz just needed to believe it, even just a little bit.

Kaz put his lips to the exposed head, sliding the dick into his mouth and over his tongue. Curling the tip of his tongue against the underside of the cock, tracing patterns in the soft flesh as he bobbed his head. The taste in his mouth growing bitter as the task progressed.

The only other sign of progress being a large hand on his head and the slightest squeeze of the thighs on either side of his head.

Even without the systematic destruction of his gag reflex Kaz was more than capable of swallowing a cock, he just had to be trying, not now though. The back of his throat hardly twitched no matter how hard it was pushed, still he hummed. Trying any trick he had to push the man over the edge. The sooner Solidus finished the sooner he might get hands.

It was idiotic to hope.

Solidus eventually just shoved him off.

For a moment Kaz felt like he'd been tricked.

“Get up here,” Solidus grunted, dragging Kaz up onto the mattress by the harness for the prosthetics, pulling himself up with him. “You're going to show off your other skills,” Solidus explained, lying himself back onto the pillows comfortably, spreading his legs just a bit. Almost invitingly if it weren't for the circumstances.

“Ride me, I want to watch you impale yourself.”

Kaz went to bite his tongue to hold back an opinion, only to be reminded the teeth weren't there any more. The rubber holding his lips up did little more than gum, more than enough motivation to stay quiet for now. At least while he dragged himself over on the prosthetics.

Solidus wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, holding it steady for Kaz to make it easier for him to guide it into himself.

A small gesture that made it easier and harder to do what he was asked. It felt slimily intimate like this, straddling the man and pressing his arse against Solidus' erection, sliding it up his crack as he tried to line everything up. As soon as he felt the pop of the head sliding in, Kaz dropped his weight to let the whole organ slide inside in one go, saliva wasn't enough for this, but the pain would help keep him grounded.

He'd seen enough shit in his life the first time around, he didn't need to see it again in flashbacks, especially not while being raped. He wasn't exactly stable when he was first captured, he couldn't afford to lose himself, at least not while Ocelot intended for it to happen. Kaz was an old man, he should have been at home watching garbage tv and yelling at kids to get off his lawn, or whatever the fuck retired people were supposed to do, not getting tortured for old grudges.

Kaz let the useless metal limbs hang by his sides as he raised himself up on his knees and brought himself back down. Twisting his hips in a lazy mockery of sex. Spite was a powerful thing though, it had kept Kaz going far longer than he ever should have. God damn it, he was going to live long enough to make sure Ocelot died horribly.

Kaz wasn't as sure about Solidus, the man was complicit, but Kaz had to wonder if he was any different from any of the others Ocelot and Big Boss had used. Just because Ocelot called him 'boss' didn't necessarily mean he was calling the shots.

It didn't mean Kaz didn't hate him either, Kaz still hated this man. Hated his hands on his hips, hated that this man was willing to use him like this, and hated that he didn't give a single god damn fuck that he was hated.

Kaz' thigh muscles were starting to burn with the work he was doing, reminding him just how much his body had been allowed to waste under his captors' 'care.' Slowly the man laying under him was starting to jerk up into him, pulling Kaz along with his motions. Kaz did his best not to look down, keeping his eyes focused on the wall in front of him.

The spit was dry and his skin raw long before it was over. When Solidus finally came with an uncomfortably familiar feral growl and a bruisingly tight grip, he barely bothered exerting the effort to shove Kaz off to the side. Solidus flopped down against the mattress like a sated animal.

“Mmm, you're doing so much better now. Ocelot's doing well with you.” Solidus tussled his hair like Kaz was an idiot dog, “I suppose I have to give you your treat.”

Leaning over, Solidus retrieved a metal case from under the bed.

As soon as the locks were popped it was obvious it wasn't an empty promise, the set of prosthesis set in the foam were easily fancier than the one he'd had. Even with his bad eyes the improvements to the technology were obvious.

“Turn around, I'll put them on you.”

Kaz didn't need to be told twice, though he half suspected some other bullshit like two left hands or some joints being purely decorative.

The old pieces were shed easily enough, but the new ones took far more fiddling and adjustment just to get on. As Solidus tightened the straps of the harness to secure the first prosthetic, Kaz jumped as the sensation hit him.

Not the tightening of the straps, not the feel of the padded bed his stump was shoved into, but real sensation from the arm. For a second he thought it was phantom but as he moved the fingers the points of pressure and heat changed as easily as skin.

He hardly even registered Solidus strapping the second one to his body until it was also responding, but Kaz felt when Solidus' warm hand settle on the metal shoulder. It didn't feel entirely right, the little details were lost to the metal but he felt enough. The soft squeeze certainly managed to catch his attention despite not feeling like anything more specific.

“Would you like a shower?” the relative friendliness of Solidus' tone was jarring. “On your own I mean, this version is waterproof so you won't need Ocelot's help to clean up.”

There was something tantalisingly freeing about the premise of being able to wash himself, not just move under his own power, but genuinely do things for himself.

Kaz just needed to consider how he was going to use it.

 

* * *

 

 

Spending extended periods of time with Solidus wasn't nearly as brutal as Ocelot. At best guess Kaz assumed Solidus simply didn't need to really hurt someone just to get it up, but sometimes it seemed the kid just wanted the company.

With nothing but time on his hands, Kaz was forced to listen. Hell, he even actually talked back at times. Though mostly he was just thinking.

Solidus was nothing like either of the twins, nor anything like Big Boss.

Kaz never figured out how Ocelot did it. Whatever straight up fucking witchcraft Ocelot pulled to convince people to trust him to the level they did, it worked, and yet he betrayed them all every single time only for someone else to think he was in their pocket.

This man, no, this _fucking kid_ , thought Ocelot was there to hang the god damn moon just for him. Thought Ocelot was his honest to god, actual fairy tale Puss-in-Boots. A cat left to the youngest son to make his dreams come true.

Kaz almost felt sorry for him.

Solidus wasn't even out of his twenties yet.

Still, fuck him.

Kid deserved it more than Eli at this point. At least Eli only tried to kill him, and that was when he was a dumb-arse snot-nosed kid.

Solidus was young and stupid, but still old enough to know better no matter what Ocelot was whispering in his ear about Kaz.

Though maybe some of it was bitterness at having what seemed like a break snatched away from him.

Kaz saw his chance to get out and he'd tried to take it. He took a swing at Solidus and...

The hit never landed, Kaz felt the the rubber coated metal like it was his own skin just barely close enough to feel the warmth of Solidus' jaw, but the force behind it dissipated like water through cracks just barely nudging the flesh like he'd been petting a kitten.

Then Solidus threw his own punch, heavy enough to make the few teeth Kaz had left rattle.

The new arms kept him from being knocked down entirely, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as the revelation settling in.

“Couldn't risk a fair fight?” Kaz spat, somehow surprised he could feel betrayed by anything at this point.

“Didn't want to undo Ocelot's efforts and let you get uppity, but isn't technology grand?

“The same nano-colonies that help the machine move and feel like part of you register more than just the signals from your brain to move them. They read your surroundings, your intent, just about everything else with just enough lag between signal and action that you still feel human when you move them.

“Now let's have you show me how _sorry_ you are.”


End file.
